<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Start to Forever by teacupsandtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365478">An Unlikely Start to Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime'>teacupsandtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Will Graham, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, drunk sex with full consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will runs into an attractive Alpha at a college party and lets his instincts overtake him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unlikely Start to Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885514">Quick Judgements</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum">stratumgermanitivum</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite">whiskeyandspite</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I read "Quick Judgments" by stratumgermanitivum and whiskeyandspite I completely fell in love with their depiction of a young Will and Hannibal dealing with an unplanned pregnancy following a one-night stand. </p><p>I wanted to write their first encounter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will tipped his plastic cup and finished off what remained of his beer with a large gulp. The music was loud, barely coherent above an exaggerated bass that he could feel in the center of his chest. The room was a sea of unfamiliar faces – mostly Alphas – all excitedly congratulating each other on surviving mid-terms. Any distinguishing features they may have had were smoothed together by the alcohol running through Will’s blood.</p><p>The small group of Betas he had been hanging out with (well, more aptly congregating with) had all dispersed, leaving the Omega open to leering Alphas who lingered too long as they passed him. Despite his approaching heat, Will found himself completely disinterested in the bodies that pressed against him, in the wolfish grins that caught his eye.  </p><p>He gripped the empty cup in his hand, feeling the plastic crinkle under the pressure of his fingers, as he turned to leave and ended up running nearly headfirst into another Alpha.</p><p>The brief annoyance he felt at yet another unwanted advanced evaporated the moment he caught the Alpha’s scent.</p><p>“My apologies,” the Alpha said. “I did not see you there.”</p><p>Even though the world was starting to spin around him, Will could tell this Alpha was handsome. Very handsome. Blond hair and a strong bone structure which was especially obvious in his high cheekbones. His scent was strong and carried notes of sandalwood and lemon.</p><p>God, his <em>scent</em>.</p><p>It was nearly overwhelming.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>The Alpha appeared to be just as drunk as he was, if not more so. There was a blush on his cheeks and a strange accent on his tongue that seemed to get heavier the more he spoke.</p><p>“Yes,” Will answered. “I’m good.”</p><p>The Alpha smiled slightly, his eyes dropping to scan over Will’s body. Will felt his gaze like a physical touch; it was as real as the slick starting to gather between his legs. Will watched the Alpha’s pupils dilate, his nostrils flaring slightly.</p><p>They moved together at the same time, the Alpha’s hand coming to the side of Will’s neck as their lips collided. They breathed heavily through their noses as the kiss deepened, the Alpha pushing Will back against the wall. The plastic cup in Will’s hand dropped to the floor and rolled away as he moved his hands to the Alpha’s solid chest before dropping lower to pull at his hips.</p><p>The Alpha moved away from Will’s mouth to shove his nose into his neck, right against his scent gland.</p><p>Will trembled and tightened his grip on his hips. The Omega purred loudly against the Alpha’s body.</p><p>“Do – do you want to come with me?” The Alpha mumbled into his ear. “Will you come with me?”</p><p>Will rocked his hips forward, feeling the Alpha’s large erection against his smaller one.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, where had that come from? </em>
</p><p>When the Alpha pulled away from his neck, Will caught a flash of red in his eyes. He took the Alpha’s hand as it was offered to him and let himself be led through the bustling house. The Alpha took him to the head of the stairs, stopping when he came across an Alpha and Omega pair sprawled on the steps, blocking the path. For a brief moment, the Alpha seemed panicked – as though he couldn’t process what to do or where to go – before he opted to bend his knees and scoop Will into his arms.</p><p>Will laughed as he felt the floor leave him, burying his face in the Alpha’s neck and licking across his pulse.</p><p>With unbelievably light steps, the Alpha maneuvered around the pair and up the stairs with Will tight and secure in his arms. Inspite of the alcohol-induced giddiness, Will felt entirely safe as the drunken Alpha carried him off to parts unknown.</p><p>Somewhere in the back – the far, far back – of his head he could hear his father scolding him.</p><p>
  <em>Are you sure you wouldn’t rather attend an All-Omega college, Will? Things will be so much easier without having to worry about your hormones kicking up a fuss with all those Alphas around. </em>
</p><p>Will shook his head slightly, smiling as the world continued to spin. He tightened his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he carried them down the hall before placing Will back on his feet in front of a door.  The Alpha reached behind Will to push the door open and then stood on unsteady feet in front of him.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>Biting his lower lip, Will stepped backwards into the room and pulled the Alpha with him, fingers tight in the fine fabric of the Alpha’s shirt. Will pushed him into the back of the door, closing them both into the room with a slam, before their lips came together again.</p><p>The Alpha’s scent was truly intoxicating; it made Will feel the way he had assumed Omegas only felt in romance novels.</p><p>Pliant and utterly willing.</p><p>Submissive.</p><p>With a deep growl, the Alpha turned them, his hands slipping under Will’s thighs to lift him against the door. Will’s hand went into the Alpha’s blond hair, bunching it between his fingers. He could feel slick running down the backs of his legs.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he moaned into the Alpha’s ear. “Alpha, please.”</p><p>“Will you be good?” the Alpha mumbled against his lips. “Sweet Omega, will you take everything I give you?”</p><p>Will breathed a chorus of “yes, yes, yes” against his mouth, tightening his legs around his waist as he was carried across the room and deposited on his back on the bed. The Alpha’s hands were heavy at Will’s jeans, his fingers working at the buttons as best as he could in his intoxicated state.</p><p>With a small laugh, Will pushed at the Alpha’s hands to do it himself. As Will lifted his hips to slide his jeans and slicked-soaked underwear down his legs, the Alpha pulled his own shirt over his head before divesting himself of his slacks. Will had only just tossed his shirt to the floor before the Alpha had a firm hand on his neck, pulling their faces close.</p><p>“Present.”</p><p>Will released a loud exhale as he eagerly turned onto his stomach, his hips high in the air and his hands bunched into the sheets on either side of his head. In sober moments, he had wondered if his first time would be unsure or awkward. Before coming to college, he had never spent much time in the company of Alphas and he worried that he wouldn’t know what to do and would make a fool of himself.</p><p>Those thoughts were now far away as his most primal instincts guided him into eager submission.</p><p>Behind him, the Alpha had bent to press his nose against Will’s opening, inhaling deeply before letting his tongue slip inside.</p><p>“Alpha! Now! Please!”</p><p>With a growl, the Alpha pulled back and placed a firm hand on Will’s nape, the other coming to his hip as he pushed himself inside with one smooth thrust. They both gasped at the feel of it, mouths open and sucking in air. Will pushed his chest deeper into the sheets, one hand unclenching and reaching back to grab at the Alpha’s hard thigh. His hand was quickly pulled away and forced back onto the mattress.</p><p>“No,” the Alpha growled as he quickened his pace. “Be still. Be good, Omega.”</p><p>Will groaned as he arched his hips higher, spread his legs wider.</p><p>“Yes,” the Alpha said. “Let me have you, sweet thing.”</p><p>The Omega pulled a deep breath into his lungs, his entire body starting to tremble. He felt so full – so impossibly full – as the Alpha behind him pushed deeper and deeper into his body, hitting the deepest and most sensitive spot inside him. His small cock was dripping onto the sheets as the Alpha grasped him, pumping him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Will was so full of pleasure he felt as though he would lose his mind.</p><p>“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” he cried, feeling the start of his impending orgasm.</p><p>The Alpha behind him pressed down so that his chest was flush against Will’s back, his lips coming to suck tightly where a traditional mating bite would go on the back of Will’s neck, as his knot inflated and pushed inside. Will cried out as he was stretched more than he thought possible, the warmth of the Alpha’s come flooding inside him in thick pulses. The Omega’s body tightened as he came over the Alpha’s hand, the hand that continued to milk him until he shook from oversensitivity.</p><p>The Alpha stilled, breathing heavily into Will’s neck, before he carefully rolled them to their sides, the two of them tightly locked together. Will gasped as he felt another warm rush of semen moving through him, his body tightening in response, coaxing more.</p><p>Will pushed back as the Alpha wrapped his arms tightly around him, his lips kissing at the suck bruise he had left on Will’s neck. Will had never felt more safe and content – more sure of himself – in his entire life. They would fall asleep like that, the Alpha slipping out after his knot deflated but never loosening his hold on the Omega, his own instincts driving him to protect.  </p><p>In the early morning, Will would pull himself out of the unfamiliar, stained sheets. He would dress and head out of the door, casting only a quick glance to the Alpha’s blond hair as he left. In the coming days, he would feel some slight embarrassment over how … <em>Omegan</em> he had acted.</p><p>Of course, in the end it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like he ever needed to see the Alpha again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>